Darkness diamond
" Perdi una batalla pero no la guerra,tenebris" -Darkness diamondthumb|Darkness diamond con la espada galactica Divine Darkness Diamond Galaxy o simplemente Darkness Diamond Divine Diamond Galaxy Creo el universo es su primera forma pero fue expulsada del reino la traduccion de su nombre en español es galaxia divina de diamantes oscuros. Divine darkness diamond galaxy Luego de ser expulsada del reino se transformo en Darkness diamond destruiria el universo entero con una gran super nova pero fue encarcelada, un día escapo pero Celestia la volvio a encarcelar y se olvidaron de ella sus ultimas palabras antes que la enreraron fueron: "perdi una batalla,pero no la guerra,tenebris" lo que significabaque se vengaria Darkness diamond soul Despues de que Twilight uso los elementos se transformo en una forma superior de todas Caracter Cuando era diamond era dulce y amigable pero cuando se volvio darkness diamond se volvio todo lo contrario de lo que era antes harora suele ser grosera con casi todoslos ponis exepto los que tiene contanco con ella Leyenda la leyenda dice "Una pony que cuya alma era negra como la noche que aterrorizo a todos hace mucho tiempo,cuyos ponis se le acercaban ya no se sabra nada de ellos, al pasar la vida desaparecia,encerrada 10.000.000.000 años ,cuando un unicornio cuya magia sea tan fuerte y sea poseido por ella su encierro terminara" Habilidades *Creacion de estrellas:consiste en juntar el polvo del lugar y con mucha magia crear la estrella despues se vuela alrededor de ella rapidamente para evitar su colapso. *Mega golpe:para ello se vuela alto y luego bajar y dar un golpe muy fuerte y levantara mucho polvo con lo que puede crear una estrella o un tornado espacial. *Tornado espacial:se ase con mucho polvo y luego agitar las alas rapidamente. *Agujero de gusano:se logra volando alto y bajar en picada con la fuersa se ara el agujero de gusano. *Agujero negro:se ase lo mismo que en el agujero de gusano solo que se cae en una estrella.thumb|ella si hace su habilidad asteroide *cometa:hay que volar rapidamente en el espacio sin parar pero casi siempre la usa como tactica pa huir de nightmare yami *Cometa sonico:es como el rainbow sonic bajando desde la estrotofera se ase una gran explocion que destruye todo a su paso *asteroide:solo se crea cuando esta enojada se logra cuando se baja de picada hacia la tierra en picada desde el espacio y prendiendose en llamas puede destruir planetas facilmente *cambio de forma:puedes cambiar de forma a de cualquier ony o objeto solo que si se convierte en un pony el ojo derecho queda igual . *garra oscura:es una habilidad que en la pata delantera derecha se llena de sombra y te golpea con ella lo cual saca un poco de tu ADN y lo usa para copiar todas tus habilidades Inteligencia es sumamente inteligente tiene una memoria muy grade asta recuerda el dia que nacio ha logroda crear robots origanismos O.G.M (orgnismo geneticamente modificado) entre otros en algo que es muy buena es la robotica pero lo que mas odia es la nanotecnologia debido que se tarda asta 1 mes logro crear a shadow,crystal dark y a evil diamond con la genetica dijo que no abia dormido en 2016 horas osea tres meses completos. Verdadera forma se revela que ella no es un galazy alicorn normal es uno pony de las sombras lo cual se creia que esta raza se habia extinguidothumb Curiosidades *Segun ella dice que prefiere que el universo estalle a estar un dia con nightmare yami *Aunque lanzo a nightmare yami hay un agujero negro a millones de años luz de distancia nightmare yami aparecio detras de ella. *Destruyo la luna escapando de nightmare yami *Construyo un transbordador espacial y no sabia manejarlo *No sabia que existian los extraterrestres *Su edad exacta de ella es de 13.730.000.000 años la misma del universo. *Es una mexcla de las mane 6 *Cada 6 meses debe contar todas las estrellas de todas la galaxias del universo aveces calcula las estrellas de una galaxia en espiral para calcularlo pero siempre olvida contar un brazo. *Es mas rapida que la luz *Una vez enloquecio mucho y se parecia mucho a cupcakes *No es seguro estar serca de ella cuando se enoja *si se enoja aveces se prende en llamas(como twilight sparkle) *cuando se prende en llamas solo tiene un collar *aunque si cutimark parece un diamante no lo es es solo algo que dice 'brillante como diamante' y era el escudo familiar *es mitad robot lo que le permite convertire en un robot cuendo sea necesario o para asustar a nightmare yamithumb|super enojada por nightmare ami no la deja en paz *trabajo un tiempo en una escuela y se aburrio tanto que se durmio en su propia clase *mide de alto 3 metros de altura si se para en 2 patas mide mas 5 metros. *es bipolar ejemplo puede estar en humor normal y de repente se enoja *si la ofendes te ofende en latín no se sabe por que *su velocidad puede llegar con facilidad a los 100,000 kilometros por nanosegundo *algunos ponis la llaman bloody rose (Rosa sangrienta) *se molesta mucho si le dices alicornia o unicornio alado *en la noche se vuelve mas malvada *cuando mira a tenebris diamond se mira fuego en sus ojos y la pupila se vuelve como se serpiente *Su cabello es de Materia_oscura *cononce todo sobre la tierra aunque estubiese encerrada ese tiempo *En su Familia cada 500 generaciones el ADN queda infectado con algo llamado "El Gen de la Maldad y la oscuridad" lo cual a una determinada edad afecta al invididuo y lo vuelve malvado y ella quedo infectada al igual que su antesesor zelda. *puede cambiar el destino de los ponis un ejemplo cambio el destino de twilight la cambio para que fuera alicornio para tener un rival digno cuando twilight esta en el espacio es una ilusion que ella esta provocando. *como no se sabe que le paso a stella diamond ella se convierte en reina *tiene insensibilidad congenita al dolor ose que no siente dolor *Mientra estaba encerrada tuvo la ilusión de cotard que es una enfermedad que la hacia creer que estaba muerta *puede controlar los desastres naturales *su temperatura normal es de 42,000 °C cuando se enoja llega a 100,000,000,000 °C *literalmente cuando se enoja la sangre le enpieza a hervir *no puede ni morir ni ser asesinada *puede controlar los latidos de su carazon normalmente son 5 latidos por minuto *cada determinado tiempo el cabello se le vuelve arcoiris (pero no es muy comun) *cuando se enoja su cabello se llena de puntos azules,blancos,amarillo y rojos representando las estrellas *no tiene mucho parecido con sus padres tiene mas parecido a su antecesor zelda *cuando era pequeña tenia un gran parecido a la princesa celestia(pero cuando celestia era pequeña) pero luego se le volvio el cabello de sombras *fue la maestra suplente de la clase de supernova por 3 veces *logro una supernova pateando una estrella (yao) *por cada diez palabra que dice dira una en latin *si la vez a los ojos veras tu mayor temor *segun ella dice que la enseñaron a volar cuando solo tenia una semena de vida *tiene marcas de nacimiento negras pero solo se le notan cuando se enoja mucho *a lo largo se a bisto que a tenido mas de 20 enemigos mortales los cual se destacan mas son: tenebris diamond,princesa celestia,twilight sparkle, la princesa sweet harmon,diamond light y la reina stella diamond *A tratado de asesinar a nightmare yami medio millon de veces pero nunca lo logra *se ve que una ves para trollear a toda ecuestria dice que el mundo se va a acabar y toda ecuestria se alarma *solo es villana menos de 5 veces el demas tiempo es una antiheroe *cuando se enoja habla con acento español Frases ¡TIENES SUERTE DE QUE ES NAVIDAD VAMPIRITA (dirigiendose a nightmare yami) SI NO YA TE HUBIESE ECHO PICADILLO! ''-Darkness cuadno nightmare yami la desepera'' aaaaaa la escuela pero ahora a quien mate aunque mate a celestia ni meresco una tortura tan grande . '-cuando es maestra suplente de la clase de supernova' abran su libro de de historia universal en la pagina 5621 '-dando la clase de supernova' ¡TE ATRAPARE Y ME COMERE TUS CALCETINES!... mejor no me boy a enfermar '-frase mas rara de darkness diamond' Noooooooo... es una flor de mostaza llena de gas caliente -'cuando la princesa celestia le pregunta ¿eso es una estrella?' You Spin my head right round , right round When you go down , When you go down dow''n'' ''-''darkness molestando a twilight sparkle junto a nightmare yami I want to kill everypody in the world! '-cuando esta molesta' you better get ready to die! get ready to die! get ready to die! '-una de las frases mas frecuentes de ella' Cierra los ojos sammy,esto no sera bonito '-cuadno se encuentra con tenebris diamond' Aunque tengas todo el dinero del mundo habra algo que nunca podras comprar... Un Dinosaurio! ''-''darkness a gold diner suny ya te dije como un millon de veces que soy malvada! ''-''darkness a sunny lux ¡que fin del mundo ni que 8 cuartos! '-cuando nightmare yami le dice el mundo se acabara en el año 2000' ¡que 21 de diciembre del 2012 ese era solo el dia de mi liberacion! '-cuando nightmare yami le dice ¡El mundo se ba a acabar el 21 de diciembre del 2012' ¡te odio con la intensidad de mil soles! '-frase mas frecuente' ¡tu matarme! huy su como no '-darkness hacia tenebris diamond' ¡CONDENADA VIDA INMORTAL! '-cuando se desepera cuando nightmare yami no lo deja en paz' ¡NIGHTMARE YAMIIIIIIIIIII! '-cuando esta muy molesta con nightmare yami' los amigos solo son enemigos que no te han atacado '-cuando sammy cake le dise que debe hacer mas amistades' ODI es TU! '-frase mas frecuente' non potest esse verum '-despues que nightmare yami ase algo terrible' ¡que caso tiene desatar todo mi odio en una persona!...¡cuando odio a todo ser vivo! '-cuando se enfrenta a twilight sparkle por primera vez' cuando cresca dile que es adoptado ''-darkness a galaxy cuando se entera que nacera perseo'' ¡USTEDES PONIS PREFIEREN A UNA PRINCESA QUE CON SU MAYOR ESFUERZO CONTROLA EL SOL,PERO DESPRECIAN A SU REINA QUE CONTROLA TODO EL UNIVERSO! ''-muy molesta cuando vay a canterlot y los ponis le temen'' Un día de estos me voy a aburrir y los voy a matar a todos -'Frase que utiliza mas frecuentemente' Desarrollo La primera version de ella era una unicornio pegaso llamada angel y en vez de ser la ponis del espacio y tienpo era la pony de los elementos pero luego salieron los ponis elementales. La segunda version en vez de ser una mezcla de las 6 ponis iba ser una mezcla de los 3 villanos nightmare moon,discord y crysalis y se iba a llamar evil galaxy y seria 5 veces más grande que Celestia su verdadera forma era una sombra que podia transformarce en cualquier cosa La tercera version era casi igual solo que tenia pupilas felina los ojos un poco mas claro y una armadura igual a la de nightmare moon darkness diamantart.png diamond5.png darkness kitten.png|como un gato darknes fondo.png the real me.png Diamond heart.png Darkness..png Darkness diamond heart.png Darkness galaxy.png human..jpg diamont.png Eeeeeeeeeey Sexy lady XD.png|Eeeeeeeeeeey sexy lady XD evil.png 111111111111111111111111111.png REVANGE.png|ella y tenebris diamond como kats Sammy y darkness.png fire and death.png|la unica pintura intacta que queda de ella Darkness diamond VS sammy cake.png Categoría:Galaxy-Alicorns Categoría:Realeza del Universo Categoría:Alicornios Poderosos Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Oc Alicornio